


Curious

by awesome905



Category: destiel - Fandom
Genre: Angel Castiel, Curious Castiel, Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Smut Brigade, Lust, M/M, POV Third Person, Plot, Shipping, Smut, angel - Freeform, blowjob, cas, curious, only a bj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesome905/pseuds/awesome905
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel gets ahold of sam's laptop he goes to many websites, including any gay smut websites. When Sam and Dean arrive he had many questions for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

    Castiel made his way over to Sam's laptop, he was curious as to how far technology had improved throughout the years. He grabbed ahold of the black laptop and sat down in the highly uncomfortable motel chairs. It honestly did not take long for him to figure out how to work the fine piece of technology, and he was impressed.  

     Three hours flew by as Sam and Dean were still on the hunt while the innocent angel was searching through google for his name. Many things popped up, many things with the tags; _Destiel_. He was a curious as to what a ' _Destiel_ ' was, so he clicked on a link that said  _Wattpad.com/Destiel/smut_. It took the laptop a while to load everything, but when it did Castiel grew nervous as he read the names ' _Castiel_ ' and ' _Dean'_.  The poor angel shifted in his seat as he continued on reading about how Dean and him were kissing. Castle would admit he had feelings there for Dean, but he did not know if it was love or something else. Slowly, the aching in Cas' pants grew more and more as he kept reading all of the multiple dirty fan fictions of Dean and him. Although, Castiel had no idea how to fix his problem, so his only option was to ask Sam and Dean how to fix it, and what it meant.

 

    Sam came tumbling into the motel moments later with two manilla folders in hand, with Dean following in close behind him.

"Hello Sam, Dean." Cas greeted the two men.

"Hey." They both greeted the angel.

 Castiel still wondered about what happened earlier, but yet he had no idea how to ask them about it. Was he supposed to tell Sam about all the things he read on his computer? Sam would possibly be mad at him, and Castiel had not intended for Sam to become upset. So, Cas had just decided to tell the truth.

 "Sam? Dean?" He looked up at the two tired hunters. "Yes?" they said at the same time, exchanging a brief look afterwards. "I- I wanted to ask what a Destiel is? and why my penis gets-" Sam stopped Castiel before he could continue his curious questions. "Woah, Woah, Woah!" Dean quickly said, he was shocked.

 "First of all-" Sam started to say. "Destiel obviously means Dean and you. Second of all, I'm going to let Dean discuss this with you." Sam shook his head as he threw on his jacket yet again. "I'm going out to eat or something, Dean you take care of this." Sam left without another word as he left a curious Cas behind along with poor Dean.

 "I'm sorry if my questions made you two mad." Castle hung his head down low. Dean hated to see his angel sad, so he of course sat across from Castiel and coughed awkwardly. "Well... what was your other question again?" he laced his fingers together as he prepared to answer the question.  
Cas looked up at Dean. His blue eyes burning into Deans green ones.

 "Why when I was reading about well- us? my lower region stiffened?" Castiel tried to word it right.

  "That just means you had a boner, Cas." Dean answered honestly. Castiel nodded slowly and another question filled his mind. "How do I take care of it?" His head tilted to the side and his eyebrows furrowed.

   "Well there are a lot of different ways to fix it, Cas." Dean spoke with his voice cracking towards the end. He had always had somewhat of a crush on Castiel, but he never found a time to tell him. But, now that he knew Cas liked him- you know, since Castiel ended up getting a boner reading about them two- he tried his hardest not to think about unholy things with the angel, like him sucking off-

     Castiel stopped Deans thoughts as he spoke, "Dean?" He repeated. Dean shook his head slowly to regain his composure and looked at his hands that were laying in his lap. "Yes Cas?" Dean murmured. Castiel took a moment before he spoke again. "I asked what are one of the ways of helping my- well... problem?" Castiel's eyes grew with curiosity. "well, giving yourself a hand job or just watching porn. It's what nearly every guy does." Dean shrugged and tried to keep from jumping across the table to kiss Cas' pink lips. Cas nodded as if he understood, but in reality he only knew what porn was, but not a hand job. "Whats a hand job?" Castiel asked his final question. "Damn you ask a lot of questions." Dean snapped while glaring at Castiel. "I'm sorry, Dean." Cas said with a sad tone hinted in his voice. Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance. "It's where you uh-" Dean tried to find a way to explain what a hand job was. "It's where you move your hand up and down your uh- penis." He finally said. "Can you show me how?" Castiel looked up into the hunters green eyes. Castiel of course knew that having intercourse with the same sex was a bad thing to do, but, he figured after already going against heaven a couple of times already it wouldn't hurt just to do this one little thing.

  Dean swallowed any spit in his mouth and blinked quickly; all while trying to register what Cas had just asked him to do. He knew what he meant, but Dean was worried for some odd reason. Maybe because he actually liked Castiel? Shrugging it off, Dean stood up from the wooden motel chair and waltzed over to Castiel slowly. He bent down, getting on his knees, then running his right hand up Castiel's thigh with caution. Anytime Castiel could stop Dean, and thats what scared him most. Cas shifted in his seat as he began to grow anxious of what was about to happen next. Dean flattened his hand in-between the angels thighs and pulled them far enough so he could get between them. Both men were nearly shaking at how slow Dean was going, but yet again Dean did not want to go to fast; he wanted to savior this moment. Castiel let out a sigh of relief as Dean finally began to unbuckle his belt and slide his slacks off.

  "Dean." Castiel's voice was filled of encouragement as he could not wait for Dean to go further. Dean tried not to smile like a goofball, so instead he covered it with a small grin and took off the angels slacks, along with his grey boxers. By now Castiel's erected penis was free from any clothing. Cas shivered as the cool air ran against it and as Dean grabbed ahold of it. Dean moved hand slowly up and down Castiel's shaft as his other hand gripped onto his hips to keep Cas from moving a lot. "D-Dean" Castiel's voice came out strained. Dean tried his hardest not to give Cas more pleasure by sucking him off, but Castiel had only asked for a hand job, not a blowjob. 

   Slowly Dean picked up the pace of pumping his all-time crush, while Castiel let out a small string of moans and groans, making a bigger tent in Deans without knowing he was. He was all too innocent. "Dean! _Please_!" The blue eyed angel begged. Cas' hands flew down into deans hair, pushing his head closer to his member. "P-Please." Cas' eyebrows furrowed as he pleaded. Dean did not even have to be told twice. He fondled Cas' balls while he like a strip up Cas' member that was semi- leaking with pre cum. Castiel jolted in his seat and a loud moan fell from his lips. Oh how bad Dean wanted to kiss him! Dean put the tip of Castiel's member in his mouth and went down, making Cas shut his eyes while he was in a state of pure bliss. " _Oh my_!" Castiel gave a throaty groan. Dean hummed, making the vibarations go from his member to up his spine. " _Dean_." Castiel could barely make any noise as he came close to his high. Dean ran one hand up and down Castiels thigh as his other hand was still gripping onto the angels hips. Dean came up with a small 'pop' noise fillinf the room; he decided to finish Cas off with his hand. "O-oh" Castiel's was hardly audible, but Dean could hear it just fine. A small amount of sweat was gathered on Castiel forehead as his breathing was highly uneven. Sperm fell onto Castles chest, as well as Deans hand. 

   Dean cleaned Castiel off and stood up. There was no way he was going to do all of this and not get a kiss or anything in return, so he leaned down and captured Castiels lips to his own. Castiel smiled in the passionate kiss as Dean slid his tongue over Castiels bottom lip. "Cas," Dean breathed out as they pulled away from the kiss. "Yes Dean?" Castiel kissed around Deans exposed neck. "I-" Deans voice hitched in his throat as Castiel found his soft spot. "I like you. Like, alot." He managed to let out. 

 " _I like you too Dean Winchester_."

 


	2. Continued *

 

   As the two men continued their heated makeout session Dean grabbed Castiels' thighs; pulling him closer. Stumbling slightly, Dean tossed Castiel on the hard motel bed. Castiel of course, was feeling antsy for all the things to come next. Dean on the other hand was just hoping that he wasnt going too fast for Castiel. For if Dean was going too fast for Castiel then it would be forever awkward between them.

  "Dean." The silent moan fell from the angels lips. The noise coming from Castiel made Dean's eyes fill with pure lust.

"Tell me what you want." Dean groaned as their hips grinded together. Castiels' lips were slightly parted as Dean kissed down his neck. "You." Castiel moaned as Dean rolled his hips against him harder. "Fuck." The hunter moaned out as Castiel reached down to rub over the big tent in his jeans.

  With just one snap from Castiel, all of their clothes vanished; now both men and all of their glory was no longer hiden under clothes. Dean did not mind at all that he had done that, it meant that they had less time to worry about taking their clothes off. Castle could not help but gawk over how big Dean was.

   Dean leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Close your mouth before someone puts a dick in it." Castiel instantly shut his mouth and grinned at the hunter. "If it was yours I wouldn't mind." Castle smirked. Dean blushed slightly and hid his face in the crook of Castiels' neck. Castle ran his hands up Deans' back and raked them back down, making Dean shiver and let out a quiet groan as he bit down on the skin of Castles neck to bury the sound. The sensation of Dean biting and sucking on Castles frail skin made the angel moan softly. "D-Dean, please I need you." Castle had no idea what dirty talk was, and how it was supposed to be said, but it felt right to him. Saying it to Dean anyways. Dean snickered and pushed his two long fingers past Castles lips. "Suck." He instructed, and Castiel did as told. Castle lapped his tongue over Deans' fingers and sucked on them like he was told to do. Dean licked his lips at the sight and took out his fingers, pressing them against Castles' hole and thrusting them in slowly. Castle arched his back and let out a low growl. "Yes!" He took in a sharp breath and urged Dean to continue.

   Dean quickened his pace and began kissing down Castiels' shoulder up to his neck and back down again. Castle struggled with talking, as his body was in pure euphoria. Dean curved his fingers up and pushed them inside Castiel even further, loving the way Castiel moaned loudly. "Fuck!" He threw his head back and bucked his hips up. Dean quickly held Castiel down with his other hand. "Stop moving so much." Dean growled in his ear lowly. Castles' body trembled as he felt Deans' warm breath against him. Castle nodded and bit down on his bottom lip. The moans from the Angel filled the room as Dean could not take it anymore. "You ready baby?" Dean was nervous but showed it not. Castle nodded vigorously. Dean removed his fingers and replaced it with his throbbing hard member. Castle screamed and felt a tear stream down his face. Dean wiped it away and started thrusting slowly. "It will start to feel better, I promise." Dean whispered quietly. Castle whimpered and nodded curtly. Deans thrust quickened and the sound of their skin slapping together ran through the room, probably the whole hotel complex even. "You feel so good." Dean grunted and pulled Castiel more towards him by the hips. Castle moaned out, "Harder Dean, please." He begged and leaned up, kissing Dean for a split second before Dean began panting. His thrusting became everything Castiel wanted, fast and rough, tearing up his insides as Deans' member filled him like no one else ever could. Dean threw his head back and let out a quiet groan. Castle came all over both of their chest with a loud moan falling from his angelic lips. 

      "God I love you so much." Dean uttered as he placed a kiss on Castles forehead. "I never want to loose you."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I really enjoyed writting this and also feed back would be amazing :)
> 
> Annnddd, sorry that the update took forever (writers block is a bitch), I have just been really busy. I did try to find the time to write it, and this chapter was kind of rushed, so also sorry for that.
> 
> Any ideas for my next smut imagine?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mishaps in my writing. And I may add a second part to this. (feedback would be amazing :) )


End file.
